How Long is Forever?
by Raine Delmont
Summary: Seifer is back at Garden and as annoying as ever. Will Quistis accept him when no one else will? Quiefer/Seiftis. Rating may change over time.
1. The Sorceress' Lapdog

Well, this is my first try at a Seiftis/Quiefer. I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this just yet, but if you have any suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them. Hey, even a suggestion for a better title could work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: I would like to own Final Fantasy 8; it would add extra money to shopping. Unfortunately, I don't.   
  
  
  
  
Quistis allowed her eyes to slide to a close once she brought the glass up to her mouth, tipping the glass to her slightly parted mouth, the intoxicating taste of alcohol spilling forth onto her tongue. Opening her eyes, her face contorted in distaste as she set the glass back upon the bar table. Her fingers idly circled the top of the glass, her gaze remaining on the few drops of liquid left clinging to the sides.  
  
"Any more, ma'am?" The voice of the bartender spoke up. Quistis raised her gaze to him before shaking her head slowly.  
  
"No, that'll be all," She said, her voice drifting off as the bartender nodded before walking off. Quistis allowed a soft sigh to pass her lips, her gaze making its way to the crowd of dancers.  
  
It had only been a few weeks since Squall and Rinoa had announced their engagement, but she wasn't over the fact yet. Hell, she wouldn't even be over it by the time they were married. She couldn't help but still be stuck on him. Even after being told to talk to a brick wall, her affections had remained strong for him.  
  
Why was it that he never seemed to notice her? She had always been there to offer help to him, yet he didn't even care. Though, once that twit had showed up with her childish ways, he fell for her. What did Rinoa have that she didn't? Besides the girl's whining ways, she couldn't find anything.   
  
Quistis stood up from the stool before she made her way around the crowd of dancers, her gaze searching for the exit to the club. Drowning her sorrows away in glasses of alcohol had done little except offset her balance; leave her with a faint headache and a foul taste in her mouth.  
  
Her spirits lifted once her gaze fell upon the door, the glowing red letters, "Exit," seeming almost a savior. Allowing a smile to trace her lips, she began walking towards the door, her normal alertness gone. She hadn't even felt the two pairs of eyes staring at her, following her. She pushed her way out the door and into the cold night air, a soft shudder running down her spine.  
  
"Well, what do we have here, Butch?" A husky voice asked, causing the hairs on Quistis' neck to stand on end. Instinctively her hand slipped to her side where her whip should have been.  
  
"Lovely, aren't you?" Butch asked Quistis, the two men walking past either side of her before coming to stand in front of her. She stood her ground, allowing her blue eyes to travel over them.  
  
Butch had blonde hair with the tips twisted into spikes, frosted over with the faint gleam of silver. His eyes were a dark brown, almost matching the open leather jacket he wore over a white shirt, both stained and ripped at the collar. A pair of loose black pants and metal-tipped boots finished off his ensemble. He had metal spikes worn on the left wrist of his jacket, gleaming gently with help of the street lights.  
  
The other man, whose name wasn't mentioned, had black hair that was gelled back, save the few strands the fell in front of his icy blue eyes. His outfit matched Butch's almost to perfection except for the fact that his shirt was clean and clear of any rips. Instead of having metal spikes upon his jacket, there was a faint rise in his left pocket, indicating either a dagger of some sort or a gun.  
  
"What do you want?" Quistis asked, having no interest in drawing out a game. Butch laughed before stepping closer to her, using his left hand to trace through her blonde hair, which she had left down tonight.  
  
"What do you think we want?" He asked. Quistis pulled her head away from his touch, only to have her hair pulled back to his hand.   
  
"Let go of me," She said, her breath catching in her throat once she felt the cold chill of metal press against her neck.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that," the other man said as Butch wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close to him. She felt the affects of alcohol taking over, the images around her growing hazy as she struggled to pull away.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to," a voice came from behind her. Through the haze, she could see the look of fear register on the faces of both men as Butch released her. They quickly recovered, the one man pushing her aside to walk towards the new man. She felt her balance fall from her as she dropped to the ground, hearing the clash of metal.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the infamous lapdog," Butch said with a laugh. She could hear the slight grunt of struggling, her head coming to rest against the pavement.  
  
"Why must people call me that?" The voice sounded more annoyed than in distress. She heard a blade slice through the air, followed by the tearing of flesh. Something hit the ground and there was a horrified scream before another object fell. She couldn't even allow the fact that a severed head laid in front of her bother her.   
  
"Quistis?" The voice spoke again, more worried this time. She felt strong arms wrap her in a warm embrace and her head fell against the male chest. Her gaze slowly moved up to the figure's face as the last of her consciousness gave way. The last thing she saw before drifting off was a pair of jade eyes. So familiar. 


	2. Seifer's Back

Well, it's late, but at least I got one review so far! Reviews inspire me to write more because some one actually cares if this story continues or not. Thanks and enjoy this chapter! Please take a look at my other story if you get the chance, you might actually like it.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Final Fantasy 8.  
  
  
  
  
"Dear Quistis," A voice snarled at her. She looked around her, seeing nothing but a dark room, save the stream of light that floated down from the hole in the ceiling, dust particles floating through the beam. She tried to move forward, but was instantly pulled back into place, metal clasping held tightly around her wrists. There was a soft laugh as a figure stepped into the stream of light, the glow too small to make out the person's face, "When will you ever learn?"  
  
By the depth of the voice, she could tell that the person was a man. Besides that, she knew little about him. Yet, he knew her name and that frightened her more than words could say. The voice wasn't even familiar. She began to run her fingers along her restraints, searching desperately for a lock. Her fingers stopped their motions once the sound of footsteps entered through the silence, drawing close to her.  
  
"Don't waste your time trying to get out of those, it won't work," He said, kneeling down in front of her, "Besides, I had you cleaned of any materials that would help you pick a lock. That includes hair pins, dear Instructor."  
  
She caught the gasp that threatened to part her lips, staring through the darkness at the man. His voice still wasn't familiar, but the words he said sounded so much like a certain student that she knew. She felt his presence move away as he stood up, walking back over to the light before turning to face her once more. She could see the sparkling of his pearly white teeth in the dim gleam of the light.  
  
"Be happy you're alive, though," He began before the sound of a flicking switch broke through a moment of quiet. Light filled the room, causing Quistis to bring her eyes to a tightly close for a moment before finally opening them once more to look back at the man, hoping to figure out who he was. Yet there was nothing to be seen of the man. The stream of light that had barely shown him before was now a stream of darkness, covering all but his smile. Growing bored with the game, she turned her gaze to move around the room, looking to her side before letting out a scream. The man chose now to finish his sentence, "I can't say the same for your friends, Quistis."  
  
*****  
  
"Quistis," The familiar voice pulled her from her dream and she sat up in bed, her face slamming into a firm chest before she fell back, placing a hand upon her face before letting out a long groan. It was either she was having the after affects of her drinking last night or she hit whosever's chest too hard.  
  
That's when Quistis allowed the fact that she had no idea where she was to sink in. She sat up more cautiously this time, dropping her hand from her head, her gaze meeting a pair of jade ones. She sat back just a little, taking in the full face of the man. Light blonde hair, jade green eyes, a teasing smile. Seifer.   
  
"Seifer!" Quistis screamed as realization sunk in. He was the same man that had failed the SeeD test time and again; the man that had betrayed them to fight along side Edea as the sorceress' lapdog. Now what did he plan to do to her? She could only imagine.   
  
"And you were expecting puberty boy?" Seifer replied sarcastically. Quistis felt the color in her cheeks grow a bit more as her gaze dropped down to the sheets of the bed. They looked familiar. She turned her gaze up and moved it around the room. It was just like on of the rooms in the Garden. Her gaze moved over to the window. It was one of the rooms in the Garden!  
  
"Seifer, what are you doing in the Garden?" She asked, completely forgetting the comment that he had just made earlier. He blinked a few times before allowing a laugh to pass his lips. He stood up; swinging the towel he had over his shoulder, revealing a bare, muscled chest to her.  
  
"What do you mean, 'What are you doing in the Garden?'" He asked, expecting her to know this one. She was once an instructor and one of the most treasured SeeDs after the Sorceress' war no doubt. She had to know why he was back. He stared at her for a moment longer, but even after that time had passed, he received nothing but a confused look from her. He shook his head slowly, "I asked Cid for a second chance, and you know how that guy has his soft spots. Sure, Squall disagreed wholeheartedly, but with the help of Matron, I was able to get back into Garden."  
  
"You can get back into Garden after almost destroying the world and I can't even get to be an instructor again?" Quistis exclaimed before she shut her mouth. He gave her an interested look before brushing the towel through his slightly damp hair, walking over to the closet to choose a shirt for the day. Quistis allowed her gaze to follow him, her gaze roaming over his upper chest. What was she thinking?  
  
"Take a picture, instructor," Seifer said, catching her gaze with another one of his teasing smiles. He pulled one of his dark blue shirts from the assortment, pulling it over his head before slipping his arms through the sleeves. He turned toward the mirror, observing his image for a moment. A dark blue shirt and light khakis, it would have to work for today.  
  
Quistis stood up from her spot on the bed, her normal peach battle gear slightly wrinkled from a night of rest. Seifer turned to face her, bringing his left hand to rest below his chin as his gaze slowly moved up and down her figure, shaking his head slowly soon after, "That same old outfit, instructor? I thought you would have changed your ensemble by now or at least for going out to a club."  
  
"This happens to be my best outfit. I'm always ready for a battle," She answered proudly. He tilted his head a little to the side, watching her skeptically. She could feel what he was hinting at, "I was drunk last night."  
  
"No kidding," He said as she began to walk towards the door. He tossed the towel onto the bed, finally satisfied with his hair. He turned to watch her leave, smiling softly, "I'll see you tonight, instructor. Try to wear something different."  
  
"See me tonight? You have got to be kidding Seifer. I'll be avoiding you at all costs," She said, turning to look back at him. There was a hint of sadness resting in his eyes that quickly changed to challenge, the teasing hint mixing into his smile once again.  
  
"Actually, on Cid's request, you'll be instructing me on the side," Seifer answered, enjoying the look of shock that entered Quistis' expression, "So I'll see you tonight, instructor… We'll go to the cafeteria, unless you can think of somewhere better before we leave."  
  
Quistis nodded slowly, turning away from him before she began to walk out the door, allowing it to close behind her. Right before the door slid into place, she heard Seifer call out, "6:00." 


	3. A Voice For Seifer

I got more reviews! Thanks all that are reviewing and enjoying my story. I think I actually have an idea for what I want to do with it now. I might even be able to surprise some people later on in the story. Well, here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Final Fantasy 8.  
  
  
  
"So," Seifer felt his skin chill at the sound of the voice. He didn't spin around in surprise, though. He probably would have if he didn't hear the voice first thing, actually. He welcomed it now, though; almost embraced it. It was the one voice that seemed to always be there to talk to him, "She bought it?"  
  
Seifer couldn't help the smile that slid onto his luscious red lips. Slowly, he turned around to face the rest of the room. Standing near the center, towards his bed, was a blurred image. It was slightly taller that him with the black swaying gently at the top of the figure. He knew it well, now. He had become almost friends with it as time had gone on and most of the people had come to fear him. It was probably one of the only people, or things, that didn't fear him. Yet, he couldn't fear it himself.  
  
"Of course she did," Seifer said, shrugging one shoulder casually before making his way over to the closet to find a more suitable outfit for the night, "Quistis is smart, but when it's an order given by Cid she almost always obeys. Even though we both know this will drive her mad."  
  
"Well," The voice started out once again. Another chill went shuddering its way through his body. He reached forward to pull a silk black shirt from his closet, removing his dark blue shirt, "That is mostly the point here, isn't it? We want to get our dear instructor a bit insane, don't we?"   
  
Seifer allowed his smile to fade for just a moment, buttoning up the silk shirt, leaving the top two buttons left undone. He removed his khakis and pulled out a pair of loose black pants, slipping them on before turning to look at his image in the mirror, the smile coming to rest upon his face once more. He turned to the side before facing the mirror from the front once more. He knew he looked good.  
  
He tried to let the question the voice had asked pass. Despite the fact that the instructor could often annoy him, he cared for her in his own way. Out of that little group of Squall's, even including Rinoa, he probably cared for Quistis the most. If he was asked the same question a while back, he would have chosen Rinoa in an instant, but she had made her choice, obviously. Quistis was the only other one that really seemed to care for him. Maybe care wasn't the word, but she looked out for him; instructed him.  
  
"I suppose we do have to drive our dear instructor past her edge," Seifer said, spitting out the words. He felt another chill as the figure moved closer to him. He could see it's hazy reflection in the mirror, watching him. He knew he would have to go through with getting to Quistis, "It shouldn't be too hard, though. I've already driven her insane a few times. Having her chase me around all the place... This actually shouldn't be hard at all."  
  
"Very good," The voice said. He could feel it smiling. He didn't even have to look back to see it resting there, he could hear it in it's tone. He picked up his wallet and shoved it into his pocket before making his way toward the door. He heard a soft laugh as he took the handle to the door, pushing it open, "Very good, Seifer."  
  
  
*****  
  
Quistis paced the length of her room, her wrinkled uniform moving annoying against his curves. She couldn't believe that Cid would ask her to do such a thing, but at the same time, she could. She was once his instructor, after all. Had he asked any of the others in the group to help, they probably would have attacked Seifer, especially Squall. She shook her head slowly, almost wishing that she didn't understand the reasons Cid had decided she would instruct Seifer once again.  
  
She walked over to her closet, opening it before allowing her gaze to move over the many outfits she had in there. She would have chosen her peach gear just to annoy him, had it not been wrinkled from sleeping in it the night before. She pulled out a simple, dark blue dress before slipping out of her peach gear. She slipped into the blue dress, turning to look at her image in the mirror. It hugged her curves to perfection, the end of the dress rest just above her knees. It was off the shoulders, with tiny sleeves that ended high on her upper arm.   
  
"This should do," Quistis said, a soft smile tracing her lips as she walked back over to the closet. She searched through the pairs of shoes for a moment before slipping a pair of knee-high black boots on her feet. She began to walk towards the door of the room before stopping. She walked over to her nightstand, pulling open the drawer before pulling out a small bottle of perfume, spraying a bit on before setting it down, walking out the door to meet her student.  
  
*****  
  
It felt like forever that he was waiting for her. It was just like a girl to be late. Then again Quistis was very punctual. He shook his head slowly as he continued to pace, deciding he shouldn't have left the room an hour earlier than he was supposed to. Finally, after getting a few gazes directed toward him, he walked over to one of the tables closer to the front so that he could find Quistis the moment she entered the room.  
  
It wasn't until a few minutes after he had seated himself that she arrived. He heard the soft bell ring, signifying that it was now six. She was on time, which didn't surprise him at all. What did surprise him was her outfit. He had never seen her in much other than her battle gear and her instructor uniform. This dress looked lovely on her, hugging her curves gently, the right length, and the boots just helped add to it. She let her hair down for the first time in a while, allowing the golden waves to frame her face like a waterfall. Seifer felt nervous for one of the first times in a while. He didn't let it show, of course.  
  
Quistis could barely believe it when she walked in. She had expected to walk into the room and find a place to sit and wait. It appeared that Seifer had been waiting, though. He sat at the table, his gaze held on her. A soft smile trace her lips as she walked over to the table, her gaze moving over his choice in outfit. A pair of loose dark pants and a silk black shirt, the two top buttons left undone. She had to admit that it was a cute look for him.  
  
She walked over to the table and stood at one of the empty seats next to him. He looked up to her, a smile resting on his lips. She was expecting a comment on her clothing right away, something teasing. No comment came, though, just his smile. She tilted her head a little to the side, "Seifer."  
  
She reached down to pull out the chair, but Seifer jumped out of his seat, pulling the chair out for her. She watched him for a moment before taking a seat on the chair, her gaze moving back to him once he slid in her chair before taking his seat, his gaze moving back to her, "Quistis."  
  
"Seifer," Squall said softly. 


	4. Are we much alike?

I know this chapter probably took a lot longer than the other ones had. It's here now, though, so I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm still open to suggestions for this story if anyone has any, but I think I have the basic just of what I want to do with this. Yea, I did change my name to Artrenia Lynn; I thought it had a ring to it. Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own FF8.  
  
  
  
Quistis felt her breath catch in her throat as she heard Squall's quiet voice fill the air. She couldn't even look up to meet his gaze; she didn't have to. She could feel the anger for the ex-knight burning in his gaze. She knew that Seifer could feel it to. She felt her head begin to pound softly as she felt the tension continue to grow stronger between the two rivals. Then she felt one side fade, her gaze moving quickly to Seifer. Sure enough, a teasing smile rested upon his lips and he leaned back casually in his seat, as if it were back to the old days. She gathered up her wits and moved her gaze up to Squall, his fists were held tightly at his sides, one hand held dangerously close to Lionheart. He didn't look to her though; he was too busy staring down Seifer.  
  
"What is he doing here?" He asked without even bothering to look at Quistis. She moved her gaze back over to Seifer, his gaze meeting hers with a questioning look resting in the green pools. Quistis stood carefully from her seat before moving her gaze back to Squall who finally looked back to her.  
  
"Seifer is back at Garden because Cid welcomed him here. Persuaded by Edea, Cid agreed that Seifer should be given another chance to correct himself and possibly become a SeeD," Quistis began. The look in Squall's eyes was almost something to laugh at. Pure shock and dread rested in the icy blue eyes of the commander. She sat down into her seat once more, leaning back almost as casually as Seifer had, "Now, if you don't mind commander, I'm here to instruct Seifer, also on order by Cid."  
  
"Nice choice in outfit, Instructor," Squall said almost mockingly before turning away from the two and making his way out the door.  
  
Quistis stared after him in quiet shock. It was not like Squall to comment on such a thing, let alone with such a tone. She almost had to wonder for a moment or so if she had finally struck a bit of jealousy in the heart of the commander. Did she hold such a chance? Impossible… Squall was simply pissed at the fact that Seifer was back and there was nothing that he could do about it. She dismissed the thoughts once she heard the soft laugh float through the air. Seifer's laugh, of course. She moved her gaze back to him and his laughter softened, "What do you find so humorous?"  
  
"Please stop with the words, instructor. This is me you're talking to, you don't have to show off the fact that you're a dictionary," He said with a few more laughs before allowing his head to tilt a little to the side. Quistis let a soft huff of annoyance pass her lips, waiting for an answer. Seifer's smile remained teasing, "For once I have the upper hand over the so called, "commander." He's going to hate having me here and best of all, he knows that there's nothing he can do about it."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be watching you for the slightest slip, though," She said, voicing Seifer's inner thoughts. His smile didn't falter, though, so if he was thinking that, he didn't show it. Quistis shook her head slowly, picking up one of the instructor manuals before looking back to him, "Why must you tease him so?"  
  
At that, Seifer's smile fell. His gaze moved down to the book for a moment. How many times had he learned this stuff, he couldn't begin to count. He knew those books better than any instructor, possibly even more than Cid himself. Possibly more than Squall and yet Squall had everything. He had one of the highest positions, the most honors, the world's hero, Rinoa's heart and… Quistis' heart. One thing Seifer refused to let bother him, as much as it did. He allowed his smile to return to his lips, "Why must you love him so, instructor?"  
  
Quistis hands paused in searching for the page of the book, her gaze moved back to his eyes, a slight confusion resting in them before she allowed the book to fall shut, setting her hands upon it. She tilted her head a little to the side, placing a fake smile upon her lips, "What do you mean, Seifer?"  
  
"What do I mean, Instructor? As if it isn't completely obvious. As if it hasn't been completely obvious since you first met the boy. You're in love with him, clearly," Seifer said, allowing his voice to hold a mocking tone. He stood up from his seat, deciding not to bother with the books for tonight, his appetite lost, "Too bad he's engaged, hmm? Well, good night to you, instructor, I won't bother with something I've read too many times already."  
  
He watched as Quistis' gaze lowered down to the book on the table, her eyes slipping deep into thought as he made his way toward the door. He didn't bother to look back to catch her gaze. He didn't notice the book falling to the floor as Quistis stood, her gaze moving to him. He didn't notice her gaze fall to the ground, her lips parted in the beginning of a sentence. He didn't notice as the crystal like tears made their way out of her eyes, sliding along her velvet skin. He closed the cafeteria doors behind him and made his way to the training center.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Quistis knelt down to pick up the fallen book, standing up to set it upon the table once more. She was more confused than anything at what had just happened. Was Seifer jealous, or just having the enjoyment of annoying her once again? She picked up the book from the table, simply not having the energy to go over such thoughts in the middle of a cafeteria. She would just have to go to the place she always went to when it came to her thoughts. The one place she could actually feel calm and let her mind think. That place was the secret area in the training center.  
  
She carefully tucked the book under her arm and made her way past the cafeteria doors. She decided to take the long way, passing by the dormitories so that she could drop off her books before moving into the training center. It wouldn't work out well if she had books when a monster decided to appear. Once she had entered her room, she dropped her books onto her bed. She grabbed a belt that best matched her black dress, pulling it on and sliding the metal through the hole to hold it in place, slipping her whip onto the side of the belt.  
  
Feeling more comfortable with the presence of the weapon, she walked out the door to her room and made her way past the other dormitories. It was a nice walk to the training center. The halls were mostly cleared out, so she didn't have to worry about the many runners of the school bumping into her. When she reached the long hall to the training center, she felt her stomach grow tight. She knew she should have eaten something before running off to this place, but she wasn't thinking about that then. When she finally got to the training center, she felt her mind ease as her instincts seemed to take over as they always had in this area.  
  
The warm mist fell softly upon her skin, wetting it in a soft cool at first before the warmth of the area finally eased into her. Thanking the shortness of the sleeves on her dress, she walked through the green area, making her way towards the secret area. Not many things seemed to be awake enough to bother her now. Not many people came to fight at this time of night, so by now the monsters took this time to get ready for the next day. She finally came to the doors of the secret area, already looking out at the view. It was beautiful to see everything so lit up, so calming. An area of the light she usually saw was blocked though.  
  
She quietly pushed the doors open, stepping inside before closing it carefully behind her. She heard a soft flapping in the air and she moved closer to the darker area, finding that a grey trench coat waved gently in the breeze. She blinked a few times, tilting her head a little more to the side. Not just a trench coat, but a person wearing a trench coat. Not just a person, but it was Seifer wearing the trench coat, standing on top of the ledge to the balcony. She felt her breath catch in her throat for a moment before she allowed it to return to normal. He turned around carefully, doing his best not to fall. His gaze moved down to her and he jumped onto the steady ground of the balcony, stepping close to her.  
  
"Isn't it a little late to be following me around, instructor? I already told you I didn't feel like learning something I already know," He began, his gaze moving over her in search for where she had her books with her. To his surprise, she had no books in sight. He turned his gaze to the view in front of the balcony, his hands coming to rest upon the ledge he had stood on moments before, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I always come here when I need to think or just relax," She said softly, walking over to the ledge of the balcony beside him, leaning against it gently as she rested her hands upon it as well. She knew he was watching her, but she kept her gaze out on the view, on the beautiful lights. She even felt the warmth as he stepped closer to her before moving his gaze back out to the view.  
  
"That sounds too much like me, instructor," He said. She could both hear and feel the teasing smile that came to rest on his lips, a soft smile tracing her own. She turned her gaze to him to find that he was already staring at her again, "So, you didn't come here with books? Are you going to lecture me instead?"  
  
Quistis felt her smile grow as she shook her head slowly. She felt oddly at ease standing next to her old student, more so than she had ever felt when she tried talking to Squall. She allowed a soft laugh to pass her lips. One of the first genuine laughs she had in a long time. Her gaze moved back to him, her smile softening, "No, Seifer. I won't lecture you." 


End file.
